Super Mario Eds Galaxy
by Rayzor14
Summary: The Eds are once again sucked into the Mario universe. Only this time, they have to deal with enemies and saving their friends.
1. Act I: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: After reading over my now name 'Misadventure' Series, I decided to make a 'true' squeal to Super Mario Eds using two more games. I'lll be using Super Mario Galaxy 2 (seeing as it's the only one I currently have). Note that both this and Tales of Eds are canon, but just take two different approaches. So anyway, without further dues, I give to you, the squeal to Super Mario Eds!**

**

* * *

**

**Super Mario Eds Galaxy**

**Chapter 1: Here we go!...Again.**

Inside a large house, sun crept between the blinds and slithered down onto the figure that lay sprawled on the bed. They groaned as the ligh started to burn on their eyelids and turned to their side. However, the annoiance refused to let up as more of the irrating light spilled in. Finally, giving up hope of sleeping, they threw off the covers and groaned as they woke. The figure was a girl dressed in white tee with baggy blue sweat pants, her blond hair cascading down her shoulders like twin waterfalls. After giving another yawn, the girl hopped to her feet and headed towards the door.

Opening the door, she was greeted to the sight of a boy wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His orange hair dropped into his face messily and the boy gave a wave to the girl, who returned it heartily. However, she soon regretted it as he entered the bathroom, meaning she'd have to wait before she could go in. To pass time, she went down stairs, looking from the rails into the kitchen to see her 'father' reading the paper.

"Morning, Bowser." she said cheerfully

"Yeah, yeah." the man replied and took a sip from his coffee mug.

The girl smiled and went on to start on her breakfast, taking out two eggs and pieces of bread. As the girl had strted to make her food, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" she yelled and raced for thr door.

Upon getting there, she opened the door. Standing there was a trio of boys, the shortest wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe down the left side with light blue pants. The next boy was wearing a tropical orange shirt with purple shorts and a black ski hat. The tallest, and last, boy was wearing a forest green jacket with red and white striped undershirt and blue pants. Plum smiled towards them and invited them in.

"Good Morning, Kenny." the medium boy said to the boy. "I trust we're all ready for another envigorating day of school?"

"What's so great about it?" the shortest one groaned "The stupid weather guy said it'd be snowing but it's clear as day!"

"Meterology is somewhat of victim to fallicy, Eddy." Double D replied

"There's a meteor falling!" the tallest, Ed, shouted. "Where!"

Eddy groaned and Double D and plum smile and sighed. Ed wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. The sound of rustling and foot steps made them turn toward Kenny, who was now ready for school. With a goodbye, the group of friends began their marched towards school.

* * *

The morning was starting off normal, or as normal as it could be with the Eds. Double D was becoming increasingly flustered as Eddy and Ed chucked spitballs at the front of the room, the teacher ignoring the barrage of wet paper. Eddy reared back to blow out another, but Plum reached over and slammed her hand into the back of Eddy's head. As the Ed choked on the spitwad, the girl gave Ed a glare, which he immediately responsed to by dropping his straw and sallowing his wad. Double D gave a sigh of relief. It was nice to have someone else to help him reign in Ed and Eddy for a change. After a peaceful half hour, the bell rung and students fled out towards their next class.

Eddy had been happy for the first class to be over, espically after Plum slapped him. The girl, walking next to Ed, shot the boy a playful smile. Eddy cringed slightly. Her smiles always tended to creep him out, as if she was planning something behinde the innocent gesture. He continued his grumbling walk until they arrived at Gym.

Edd was already drenched in sweat, despite the fact that he had only ran half of a quater of a fifth of a mile. the smart Ed started to hyperventalate, heaving his strained breaths in a futile attempt to keep up with the others. It was at times like this that he longed for the power he once had. To be a power house like Ed and possess powers that he never in hs wildest dreams could ever imagine.

*WHISTLE*

"Hey! get a move on Double Dweeb!" Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs.

The boy, jolted from his thoughts, resumed back to running breathlessly to catch up with the others. While Double D struggled at the back of the line, up ahead Kenny was making considerable head way. The former Koopa was dashing across the track at break neck pace, out running even Eddy, although he was exactly trying. As he ran, he thought back to when he was in the game. He remembere when he first got there, how scared out of his mind he was and how he learned to defend himself. He thought back to when he met the Eds for the first time, when he met Plum, and when he met the one responsiable for all their hardships.

"Kenny! Slow down, please!" Double D shouted, now struggling just to keep up.

The boy looked back, completely forgetting that he had been running at more than half a high way speed limit, and ran off the track and striaght into one of the balance beams, hitting it and tumbling into a wheel that ended up landed on top of the girls. The kids all when into an uproar of laughtar as they saw the scene, expect, of course, the girls who had been in it. Unfortuneately for the boy, the girls he had hit were none other than the Kanker sisters, who were now more than eager to vent out some stress on the boy. As Kenny rose from the messy pile, his hair was grabbed by a now manged Lee.

"Alright, I'm sure we can work all of this out in a calm, reasoniable way." Kenny said, worried for his well-being.

Luckily for him, a certain blonde was already on the scene, sporting her most menacing glare. Lee turned towards her and gave her a stern look. Lee may have been angry, but she wasn't so far angry that she'd risk getting into a fight with Plum (she'd proven she could handle herself a while eariler) and decided to drop Kenny and simply pick up her sisters and go.

"Dodged a bullet there, huh?" Kenny said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"More like a fright train." Eddy said, hoisting him up.

After recovering and doing yet another set of exercises, the bell rung and the kids raced towards the next class.

* * *

Two more uneventful classes later and the bell rung for school end's, signified as kids melded out of the school and onto the familiar pathes home. The Eds, however, had decided to take a different route hoem this day. With Plum and kenny in tow, the five made their way towards the juck yard. The old yard was desolate, completely devoid of any signs of life; not even the hardest gulls and scruffest rats dared to scurry here. And it was here that the Eds made their hang out in an old van, complete with water bed and fuuzy dice to distract Ed. The short leader of the gang flung open the doors and the rest leapt inside, crashing down on the bed and sending waves out from the center.

"Ahhh...This makes the eight hour wait tolratable." Kenny sighed, arms rested under his head

"I agree. I chariesh this time we spend togather as friends." Double D said

"Yeah...So let's get ready for the scam tomorrow!" Eddy said, eyes bursting into dollar signs.

The entire van gave a collective sigh, thought Ed was simply sighing because everyone else was. Eddy, despite having a life-changing experiance just a few months prior, the greedy Ed hadn't fallen off the wagon. It actually seemed as if the experiance had given him even more drive and desire for his schemes, as if tossing fuel on an already raging fire. Even now he was talking up a storm, weaving plans involving an elevator yo-yo, near death extravaganza. All the while Double D sat and listened patiencely while jotting down the materials that would be needed in order to part take in this outragous scam. The group then desperesed and started to hunt down the parts necessary for Eddy's lastest doomed scam.

Kenny had decided to start his search near the east end of the junkyard, the area being made up of mostly large peices of scrap and mechanical parts. It seemed the most likily place to find Eddy's outragous demands for an elevator shaft. Honestly, where did he expect him to find an elevator shaft? He'd have a better chance finding Ed's common sense. Finishing his rant in his head, he looked to his right and saw an object shining from a junk pile. Curiosity gripping him, he walked over to the strange glimmer and placed a hand on it. It wasn't until he pulled it from the clutter that he stared at it with shocked eyes, heart dropping to the ground. He immediately ran back to the van.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had already met back up; their search having been unsuccessful. As Eddy started to complain about their lack of effort, Kenny arrived, panting and short of breath.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Double D asked

After panting for several more seconds, he finally rose and revealed what was in his hand. In it was a small black and white figurine, with two hammers in each were all speechless, unable to even take a single breath at risk of pephaps waking the item.

"Anyone recognize this?" he askd gravily.

They knew it alright. The item was like a phantom from a long forgotten dream suddnly brought back to life. Gulping loudly, Plum dared to speak.

"A Hammer Bros. Suit." she muttered

"B-But that's impossibe! I mean, that item only exist in the game." he shouted

"Maybe some nerd made it," Eddy reasoned "Yeah! Or maybe some company or whatever."

"I doubt it." Kenny said looking it over.

He then started to pushing it together in between his hands, attempting to crush it with very little success. He continued to attempt to break it, biting it and trying to rip it apart. Groanng in defeat, He handed to the item over to Eddy who wiped it off on Ed's jacket.

"I think Eddy should keep it until we know what to do about it." Kenny stated.

Nodding, they band of five split up and went their separate ways home.

* * *

As the evening went on, Eddy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about the frozen figure on his dresser. Maybe it was simply nostalga coming back to haunt him, memories of adventures prior slowly creeping back up on him. Prephaps it was something just...unnerving to see an peice of a world which was better left in memory. Whatever the case, it kept on the short Eds mind for the remainer of the day. Even as he went off to bed did he couldn't help a glance at the item, looming over him from above. WIth a grunt, he turned over in his bed and tried to sleep. His sleep latest only a small while before his body was overcomed by a familiar sensation, albeit one that was hazily unpleasent. This feeling kept picking at him until he final conceded to it and slowly opened his eyes. Greeting him was the cold, black circle raised just feet above his face.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he quickly rolled away from the descending hammer.

Scrambling to his feet, he met face-to-face with his attacker. It was a strange creature, forigen to this world yet native to Eddy's memoery. A strange turtle-like figure that stood level with the Ed, clad in black shell and helmet. His sharp eyes periced deeply into his own, instilling the fear that had now taken hold of his legs. Gripping the large black luster item in his hands, he rasied the weapon high; ready to strike. At that moment, something in his mind awakened, deep in slumber from un-use, and ordered his lower limbs to jump backwards. Eddy dodged the first hammer and ducked the next, the feel for fighting returning after so long of being dorment. He rolled from another strike and quickly went to assessing the situation at hand. He needed to get out of the room. He didn't have the space needed in order to keep this up much longer.

With a burst of speed, the short Ed braced himself as his body collided with the hard unforgiving wooden door. The force of his blow nearly took the door off its hindges and sent him barreling across the ground. Eddy sprung to his feet, just in time to see the strange creature completely destroying the door with its hammer.

"Aw man!" Eddy shouted, knowing his mom would definiately be on his case about this.

He had no time to worry, however, as the creature raced at him, black blurs heading for his face. He ducked the hammers and returned with a quick kick to the creature's side. Now, it might have been all the adrenaline pumping through his vains or the sheer amount of terror he was experiancing, but for whatever reason he had seemed to have forgotton that in general, if an animal had a shell, that meant it was most likely hard. Unfortunately, his attackers was very hard. Eddy insteadly howled in pain, gripping his injuried foot as he hobbled backwards. To his still further misfortune, the creature took his moment of weakness as an opening and planted the hard face of the hammer into his mid section.

It was at this point, as he was sent rolling across the ground and numb with pain, that he was truely missing the physics of the video reality that he had left. He gripped his stomach and hissed in pain, the creature steadily approaching. Groaning and racked with pain, he managed once more to his feet and headed for the center of the cul-de-sac.

His bare feet pitter-pattered on the pavement as his strained breathes wheezed from his throat. His senses in over drive, he picked up the sounds of a fast approaching object and ducked accordingly as the twirling hammer whizzed over his head and into the side of Kevin's house.

"Hey! Who's the wise guy!" the voice from within the suddenly lit house called.

At this time, Eddy was now busy dodging the swings of another series of strikes from his attacker. With another close call, he dodged another hammer, which was sent deep into the home of his tall friend. Quickly turning back to his opponet, he was caught off guard by a jab with the wooden end of the hammer and knelled over only to be knocked in the side by the second hammer. That second hit landed perfectly, as when the Ed stopped sliding on the ground, he wasn't moving. The creature walked confidently towards the fallen Ed, eyes catching the sultle moments as he heaved in deep breathes. He gripped his hammer tighter, expecting this to be an easy kill. What he wasn't expecting was to recieve the blunt end of a small sapling.

"Away with you! Mutate Scrourge of the Underworld!" shouted an enraged Ed next to a distraught Sarah.

"What is that thing?" the girl yelled, gripping the sides of her older brother's jacket.

As to be expected, the creature had risen once again, bruised from the strike and crash but otherwise unfazed. Ed quickly reset his weapon, hoisting the tree back to his shoulders. Eddy, now awake but in a deep daze, looked at his friend with disbelief. He always knew he was strong, but it was in moments like this that he was able to truely appreciate the fact.

Ed's eyes were deadlocked with his enemy's, staring down the creature as they entered a stare down. Gripping his make shift weapon, he swung at the creature. It dodged nimblely before sending three hammers twirling at him and his now screaming sister. He quickly brought the tree to block the incoming strike from hitting him or his sister, only to watch as the hammers sliced throught the wood like wet paper. He now looked at his stump of a weapon, dumbstruck that something so thick had been torn through so easily. He bdidn't have much time to thick about it, as the creature now approached with great speeds, hammers rasied and ready to strike. It was once again caught off guard by a flying football that rammed into his face.

"Nailed it!" said an enraged Kevin "That's hitting my house!"

"Kevin?...What's Shovel chin doing here?" Eddy asked in disbeilf.

And he wasn't alone. Everyone was coming outside now. Rolf was running to the scene with his pitchfork, Johnny was yelling about Plank freaking out, Nazz was wearing her confused look as usual, and Jimmy quickly ran behind his knight in shining armor. And not far behind were Plum, Kenny, Double D, and Bowser. With the veterns now here, they all turned their attention towards the creature, who now appeared throughtly annoyed.

"Okay, someone mind telling me what the heck that thing is?" Kevin asked, pulling out a wrench from his pocket.

"That's a Hammer Bro!" Plum said in completely disbeilf.

"How'd the heck that thing get here?" Kenny asked

"Who cares!" Bowser said, cracking his knuckles "Let's just pound it so I can get back to sleep!"

The Hammer Bro, however, didn't look like it was in the mood for a beating and struck quickly. He suddenly let loose a barrage of hammers, black streaks of iron flying in every direction sending the kids scrambling for cover. Ed grabbed his sister and Jimmy and quickly took refuge behinde the sole car on the block, Jimmy sheriking in fear as the hammers repeatily hit the steel frame. Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf hid behinde a tree, though the cover it provided was little if any. Kenny, Plum, and Bowser decided to hide behinde a hedge while Double D helped Eddy to the car Ed was behinde.

"Anyone have a plan!" Kevin shouted

Immediately, the Eds and Farers looked at each other, as if they all had formed the peices of some grand scheme.

"Let's go with plan H! on the the count of three!" Plum said other the commotion.

The rest nodded in agreement while the rest of the kids simply gave confused looks. Plum slowly looked out from her cover, looking for the right opening to attack. She slowly rasied her hand, everyone now in position.

"1...2...3!" she yelled

Kenny suddenly burst out of the bush, heading striaght for the hammer happy Koopa. His senses from before reawakening, he bobbed and weaved throught the crowd of hammers until he was finally within range. Planting a foot firmly at the end of his stride, he pushed forward, pivoting his body to avoid the close range hammers and hit the enemy head on. He fell on the ground, the sudden force making him lose his grip and drop his hammers. Kenny quickly scooped up the weapon and threw the hammer in Eddy's direction.

"Catch!" hesaid before he was jabbed in the side and sent into the tree the kids were hiding behind.

Eddy was quick to catch it, wwrapping his fingers around the familiar weapon as nostalga was instilled in him. He had little time to savor it, however, as the Hammer Bro was now half way to him. It swung it remaining hammer and Eddy instinctively blocked the strike and sent sparks flying around the weapons. With all his strenght, he pushed the attacker away, gaining only a breif moment before he had to block the attack once again. The kids now looked on in awe at the scene in front of them. Eddy, who they all thought was nothing more than short, ill-tempered runt, was now fighting off some powerful creature with expert skill dispite his wounded state.

"G...Go Eddy!" Jimmy shouted, fist rasied in the air.

"Yeah! Go Dorky!" Kevin screamed, now joining in.

Soon, all the other kids were now joining in chant, cheering for the short Ed as he fought. Eddy didn't mind the praise one bit. He knew they'd all be chanting his name in the end, so why not enjoy it? As he thought this, his mind was momentaily distracted by vanity and the Koopa used it to strike a powerful upper cut. The Ed, was quick to block, but the strike left him open as another hammer appear in the Hammer Bro's hand. But before he could swing, he hollared in pain as a rock sailed into his eye. Dropping his second hammer and groaning in pain, he was unprepared for the blast of water that hit his other eye. The kids suddenly broke their chanting to see that Double D and Plum had each taken up a weapon, Squirt Gun "Alright, dorks," the jock said, pointing a finand Sling Shot respectively. As the Koopa regained his eyesight, he was greeted to the balled fist of his former King Bowser, who sent him flying across the ground. Hissing, he readied to throw his weapon only for Ed to come and hit him from the side with his own fist, flying once again across the pavement.

"Yeah! Go guys! Bring the pain!" the kids all shouted

They simply watched as the Eds and Farers were working in unison, nailing hit after hit on the Koopa as he stumbled around in a state of distraught. Kenny delivered a quick haymaker and Eddy sent him stumbling with a quick hit to his shell, Plum and Double battering him with their long ranged attacks with Bowser and Ed dual fisting him in the face. The short Ed then rose in the air and with a Monkey Boy scream, pil-drived the hammer into the Koopa's head and into the hard, unforgiving pavement. The force of his swing was so strong that it had sent the small boy hurling over head and onto the ground. Ed quickly walked up to the fallen Koopa, looking for any signs that it might still be alive after such a blow to the head. When he was sure there was none, he gave a thumbs up and his usual Ed-style grin; ensuring that it was safe them to come out of their hiding spots. The Eds and Farers, however, were busy congradulating themselves on a job well done.

Now, they faced another big problem. With all the fear and worry now subsiding, the kids all looked at the group with suspicious eyes. Sarah, who normally would simply yell at her older brother, was now filled with a strange unsettling feeling as she gazed at him. As to be expected, Kevin was the first to speak up.

ger in the trio's direction "what the heck just happened!"

"Well...um... you see..." Double D stammered, not knowing where to begin to start explaining.

"You are all sleep." Ed said, waving his hands mysteriously in front of the kids "This is a dream made by the evil Mushshroom Overlord madeto turn you into his Toadstool slaves."

The explanation recieved only a palm slap by Eddy, followed by silence as they wated for the real answer. As Ed recovered from his friend's strike, Plum startedto talk.

"Well, it all started when the Eds came into this video game..."

10 minutes of explanation later...

"And that's about it." the girl said, crossing her arms.

"Wait." Nazz said "So you guys actually got sucked into a video game? Are you like, for real?"

"Got a better explanation for that?" Kenny said pointing backwards at the fallen Koopa.

She promptly closed her mouth, no longer accusing what they said as fasle. Of course, even after everything had been explained, there was still plenty of questions of be asked. Such questions went towards the Farer, who were bombarded by question after quesion. The Eds, too, were crowded with quetions as well as to what they did there and how they managed to fight off the various threats. Eddy egarly accepted the attention while Double D did his best to explain in great detail about their advetures and Ed was blabbering on about how awesome and amazing it was there. All this was soon but to rest as the ground beneath their feet rocked violently, sending them all to the ground as it lauched around with great tremors.

"What happening now!" Jimmy screame, arms wrappedtghly around his friend Sarah.

The answer was a roaring scream that shook the very houses by ther foundations. The two groups turned their attentin in the direction of the powerful howl, eyes widening in shock as they gazed upon the visage in front of them. Before them was a green creature the size of two small houses, its scales shimmering in the ligt from the street poles. A long, thick tail trailed behind it an flickered from side o side. It's face, however, was the mst defining feature of the reture. It's head was composed of six bright red petals that went around its head in the manner similar to tha of a mane with a four smaller white petals inside them. It had rather small eyes for it's body but they were fersome nethertheless, pitch black and staring menacng at the group in frnt of him. It took and single step forward with its sharp talons, cracking the pavement and rocking the earth once more. Jimmy ha by this tme already fainted while Nazz hid behinde Rolf and Kevin, both also scared out their minds.

"You guys got a plan for this?" Kevin asked, voiced filed with nervousness.

"Not unless you got a firetruc and a bomb the size of a small car." Kenny replied, returning to his feet.

It roared again and lifted its heavy fore talons high in the air, causing everyone to shatter as it descended. It struck the ground with untold force, sending chunks and bits of rocks in all directions that battered the houses. Ducking once again behinde cover, the two veterns looked at each other in desperate faces. Plum then turned to the rest of the kids.

"Alright! We're gonna try and slow it down while you guys get as far away as possibe!" she shouted.

Before anyone could protest, the six had already jumped from behinde their cover and were now racing quickly towards the towering beast that now dominated the cul-de-sac. Eddy, gripping his hammer, slammed the weapon into the monster's talon only to dodge as it flicked at him. Double D aimmed his Squirt Gun a the eyes of the beast, hoping to blind them, but it quickly moved out of range and lifted a talon in an attempt to smash him. The smart Ed barreled out of the way, while Ed and Bowser pummeled away at the legs of the creature with bare hands. A quick shake of its foot was all that was needed to send them hurling across the pavement. Plum started to snipe at its eyes, but it broad mane of petals esy blocked the strikes. Kenny tried to punch at its legs but he was sent to the ground with a quick flick. As the group recovered, they noticed that the face of the creature was that of boredom, even giving a yawn.

"We aren't even dstracting the guy!" Eddy yelled

The creature was greatly disappointed. It was excepted the warriors who defeated Katrina to be at least a bit more challenging. Alas, the were little more than gnats buzzing around at his feet. It decided that perphaps it woud continue to toy with them for awhile and dug its claws into the ground. The two groups looked at the creature, curious as to what it was trying. Their came as it swung it huge tail around as it spun around, causing them to duck. As it flew by overhead, they could hear as the houses were destroyed, wood splinttering as the massive tail crashed through them. As they rose, they saw as the monster had rasied a claw and was ready to slam it into them when a football came sailing into it eye, causing it to roar in irritation.

"Good on ya!" Kevin shouted

"Guys? We told you to run!" Plum said

"Yeah, like we're really just gonna leave you guys here." Nazz said, picing up Double D.

"We shall assist you in slaying his dragconic monstrocity." Rolf said, pitch fork in hand.

The groups smiled and rose to their feet, everyone now armed and ready to fight the monster. It groaned as it looked at the ants standing before it. These children were becoming a nuisance and needed to be dealt with. It suddenly sproted it's broad wings, made of leaves, rose to the skies above. Th kids all staed up at the sky, wondering just what the crature was planning and took up their weapons. They then wtced as it rose its head, throwing it back in a long arch as in inhaled. The Farers and Eds reconizged this attack immediately and yelled.

"Everyone, run!" Edd shouted but his warning came too late.

It heaved forwad and belched out a powerful flame that raced at the ground below. The kids all cowarded as they as the torrents hurling at them as it to herald the end. Ed gripped Plum and covered her under himself as Eddy gripped Edd while Bowser braced Kenny behinde him. Then, the flame slammed into the groud, completely engulfing them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I like how this chapter turned out. Anyway, expect a new chapter soon.**


	2. Act I: Chapter 2 Mushshroom Kingdom

****

Author's Notes: How's everyone doing today? Well, here we are. The second chapter of SMEG. Let's see, what should I say about this chapte? Well...It's basically an over the top event chapter focusingon the Eds and Farers, with the kids thrown in for good measure. So, yeah. really can't seem to writ muc for these things for some reason. Whatever, here's the next exciting chapter of Super Mario Eds Galaxy! Please enjoy an please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Grand Star Festival

Nothing. That's what Eddy felt as he lied there fo what seemed like eternity, arms spread out to his side. It was all numb, tingling and gripping the furthermost reachs of his body which barey registeed the cooling breezthat sddenly ran across his face. Wait. Breeze? The short Ed twicthed his fingers and discoveed he sill had his basic motor skills. With this in mind, he rubbed his palms against whaevr he was lying upon, running them trought lushious blads of grass. _Grass? _he asked himself. Groaning, the boy lethargically opened his eyes, bright light and the tweeting of birds greeting him. With a labored lift, he heaved himself off of the ground and yawned loudly before pacing his hand on something surprising soft and suple. Looking down, he imediately went bright red as he realized his hand was resting on Nazz's chest.

His veiw of the sleeping girl was cut surprising short with a sharp blow to his jaw as the girl instinctively retailated the violation of her person. he Ed was sent backwards and into a small lump that squealed at th top of its lungs.

"Help! Sarah!" srceamed Jimmy as he wiggled himself ot fom beneath Eddy.

The cry was more thanenough to wake up the sleeping Nazz, who was already looking for the person who had touched her. When her eyes saw Eddy, she covered her mouth as she looked at the Ed boy and saw her fist imprinted on his jaw. Eddy, used to such punishment, soon recovered and turned his attention tote kid next to him that was screaming his head off.

"Hey! Calm down, Curly-Q." Eddy said, giving off a small grin.

The moment he looked at Eddy, the boy only screamed louder.

"Where are we?" Nazz asked, taking in her surroundings "Where's everyone else? How'd we get here?"

"Calm down, guys." Eddy said, kicking his charm into high gear "Luckily for you two, you got a pro with ya."

With that, Eddy gave his biggest, smugest grin as he puffed up his own ego. Nazz and Jimmy were, as to be expected, unimpressed, but there was no denying his experiance after what he did back at the cul-de-sac. And so, with his 'Pro Senses' guiding them, Eddy led the two kids forward as they proceeded to march their way towards the others...hopefullly.

* * *

It was not but an hour later when the trio had come across trouble. Eddy's 'Pro Senses' had led them unwittingly into a squad of MagiKoopas and Hammer Bros., soldiers who either refused to beileve that their leader had become an ally of the enemy, or completely unaware of the fact that he was missing. Nevertheless, the three were sent running for their lives sreaming at the top of their lungs; multi-colored trails of magic and whizzing hammers in hot pursuit. Thinking quickly, the short Ed spotteda bush and grabbed his companios before slipping into the foliage. All fell silent as they listened to the footsteps of the Koopas pounding by until they disappeared into faint pitter patter.

"Gee, Eddy." Nazz said, looking at the small Ed "Your sense of direction is _totally _perfect."

"Hey! Not my fault we ran into those guys! How was I suppose ta know they'd be there?" Eddy shouted back

"Owey!" Jimmy yelled, pulling himself from the bush "I got a prickly!"

Groaning as the small lad continued his onslaught of screams, Eddy quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it close to him. He then quickly removed the thorn, causing Jimmy to scream even louder.

"There! Happy?" he asked

Jimmy looked down at his hand and saw that the thorn was indeed gone; his wound didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought. He gave Eddy a small nod and grin before falling in line as Eddy resumed leading the three throught the forest. Along the way, they encountered several close calls, from Wiggles to Shy Guys and even Chomp Chain, which Jimmy had mistaken as a dog from its barking. By the time they were safely away from the thret, it was quickly becoming dark out; the sun setting quickly as it sanked into the horizion. The three kids tired from all the running and had decided that it would be best if the three of them made camp for the night.

Of course, this was easier said then done, as they were deprived of anything that could have been considered even remotely useful. So instead of a nice, warm tent to lie inside, they had to make due wit the harsh ground and sky above as their accomidations. While Nazz and Eddy were quick to fall asleep, Jimmy found it much harder to drift off. Neve one for the outdoors, the lad was constantly on alert from every chirp, screech, howl and bump in the night. Shivering as a cold breeze raced across his form, the boy huddled himself closer and shut his eyes tightly. He tried to visualize himself back home, in his nice, wam bed in his favorite custom pajamas and his fuzzy friends comforting him in their stuffing, filled embrace. His shivering frown turned into a soft and content smile as he finally started to drift off to sleep.

A sudden snap nearby shattered what little chance he had in hoping to get any sleep.

"Hello?" Jimmy called, voice trembling with fright.

Silence met his question, only the calls of creatures being heard. The boy lookedback at the two pre-teens, still throughtly knocked out, and realized that whatever it was that was hiding he'd have to deal with himself. The rustling of a bush was enough to make him nearly scream, but he bit his tounge in fear that he might cause the beast to attack. The bush shock even more furiously before and two eyes stared at him, successfully draining any bit of composure the boy had manage to hold onto.

"AHH! Monste!" the boy yelled and picked up a rock.

The rock sailed through the air before hitting his the creature on th head.

"Ow! Geez, Jimmy, why'd you throw that?" a familiar voice asked

The boy looked towards the dirction of the voice and saw that it ws none other than Johnny, rubbing his head injury. The commontion was enough to stir Nazz and Eddy, who were shocked to see Johnny standing thre with Plank in hand. The trio decided that they should sleep and then ask Johnny any question that they might have for the boy.

"...And when I woke up, me and Plank ended up in the top of a tree. Werid, huh?" Johnny said as he finished tellng his story.

Eddy and company had woken up and immediatel set out in search of the others. After a while, they decided to finally take time out in orderto ask Johnny a few questions, which he was more than happy to answer. At the moment, the four had decided to relax in a small meadow; shady trees with apples and freash water satifing thir need for food.

"So where do you think the others went?" Nazz asked, leaning back againsta tall oak.

"Who knows? They all probably landed some place different." Eddy said

"Maybe they all landed together in some sof clouds," Jimmy said, voice filled with optimism "Or maybe they laded in a nic knigdom and are all eating fine dining!"

"Yeah but with our luck, their all probably landed in every place _but _here." Eddy said

The statment had effectivly killed Jimmy's hopful adittutde and left him silent as he finished eating the rest of his apple. Nazz sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. _Eddy's probably right, _Nazz thought _we'll probably have to look all over for them. _Her train of thoght was interuppted when Johnny and Eddy suddenly sprang to their feet.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked

Eddy gave a sign to shush, focusing solely on the faint noise ahead. His ears twicted and his eyes went wide as he recognized a large group of figurs running in their general direction. To everyone's surprise, it was the rest of the kids, all wearing terrified looks on their faces. Jimmy's face lit up as he saw his knight in shining armor, Nazz smiling as she saw Kevin and Rolf. However, their expressions changed when they saw that behinde them was a large hoard of Wigglies, faces red with anger and their pupils gone as they burned pure white. Jimmy quickly let out an ear spliting scream; only to be scooped up by Sarah a second later. Eddy, Johnny, and Nazz were also scooped ito the arms of their friends.

The group was now running into the open with the Wiggilies closing fast. Edd quickly shouted for a quick turn left and they all heved in a quick turn, hoping to gain a few precious seconds in order to get away from the creatures. However, the hoard all successfully made the full on curve, raging even more intensely as they chased after them. The group looked ahead of themselves and saw that they were fast approaching a large body of water, whic gave Plum an idea.

"Everyone, stop and jump to the right!" she hollared

The grop readily obeyed and when they were all close to the water, the all leapt to their right and landed and a cluster of bushes. The Wiggilies, however, were't nearly as fortuate. In their rage, they had faild to noticed the water until the very lastmoment and thus were unable to stop themselves as they collectivily fell into the freezing cold water. Watching from the bushes, the group gave a sigh and collasped oto the ground.

"Sarah! It was so scary!" Jimmy said, hugging his friends "We got chased by turtles and flying things and a chain ball!"

"At least you didn't have to fight off a bunch of those...what didcha call 'em?" Kevin asked

"Koopas." Kenny replied

"Yeah, those." the boy said

"Well I for one am glad that none of us arrved injuried." Double D said

"...Hey, where's Bowser?" Eddy asked, looking around

"We though he was with you." Plum said, pointing towards the boy

"Great. Now we have ta look for him." Eddy groaned, placng a palm on his face.

A sudden rustle fom behinde made the entire group turn, hearts dropping as they heard it. The apprence of a voice didn't help to calm them either, pushing them even further on edge. Ed quickly got into an attacking position in front of Sarah and Jimmy, ready for whatever threat migt be coming their way. A sharp spear was suddenly thrusted into the bush and Ed and Kenny rushed at the weapon, leaping out of the bush and onto the owner. The person they had jumped was a rather small man wearing a blue vest with white pants and wearing, strangly, a large white and red dotted hat.

"Hey! Get off me!" the man, known a a Toad, shouted.

Ed and Kenny, upon seeing him, backed off and were suddenly at the mercy of dozens of spears. In the bush, the others emerged, only to find themselves at spear point. The group all gulped, sweat beating down their backs as they all put up their hands to avoid a confomtation.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked

From the large group of Toads emerged a figure. He, too, was also a Toad, albeit much older than the rest as evident by his bushy, white mustache and cane. He wore a purple shirt with gold buttons, a purple and gold trimmed vest, white pants, and brown shoes. His cane was made of wood and topped with a brown and bagie spotted mushshroom similar to his hat. The elderly Toad adjused his glasses and examined the group before setting his sights on Plum, who gave a faint smile.

"Good heavens! Put down your weapons!" the Toad ordered "Are you all mad! This Miss Plum, Peach's daughter an heir!"

The kids all turnd and stare at the girl with wide eyes and gapping jaws.

"You're a princess!" they all asked

"Yeah...Did I forget to mention that?" she said with an akaward smile.

* * *

The Mushshroom Kingdon was an area filled with life. Toads busily rushed throght the strees, each cheerfully accomplsihing their tasks at hand. Trees and lush plants were abound, each filling the area with beauitful dots of color. But the most distingusihing feature was the castle. It rose high into the air and colored grey and pink for it's ruler. Tall, pink cones jetted skyward and clean, clear windows dotted the walls. The sight was enough to make everyone aw, even the Eds. The group were in the courtyard, dozens of Toads surrounding them as they rushed to gawk at the princess and 'Legendary Heros'.

"I can't believe its really you!" a youg Toad said to Ed "Can I please, please, please, please have your autograph!"

Ed quckly nodded and scribbled his two letters sloppily on the paper, the boy beaming as he was given the hero's signiture. Double D and Eddy were also bombarded by raving fans and eagar hands reaching out for the heros. Eddy, as to be expected, was enjoying evey secod of stardom and was absolutly milking it for everything it was worth. Double D, much less egotistic as Eddy, was nervously grinning as tied his best to comply with everyone's demand whle Kenny was mobbed by the onslaught of fangirls grasping at everything he had. The rest of the kids simply stood to the side and watched as te Eds were threated like super stars.

"Ladies! Guys! There's enough Eddy to go around!" Eddy said as the crowd became even more dense and aggressive.

"Everyone please! Organize yourself in a single file!" Double D yelld as he was becoming even more overwhemled

"Gee, their really excited to them." Nazz said, looking at he mass of Toads.

"How the heck those dorks get so popular?" Kevin pouted

"Please! Set aside!" a voice said

Immediately, althought reluctively, the Toads parte in order to let in the voice. Now before the distraught heros was a short man, barely Eddy's hight, with white labcoat, swirled glasses, and a poof of white hair that was combed upwards. The man looked at the boys and flash a smile.

"It's been awhile gentlemen." the man said

"Professor E. Gadd! It's been quite a while indeed!" Double D said, shaking the man's hand.

"Who is this man strange eye wear, yakky-yak Ed boy?" Rolf asked

"This is Professor E. Gadd. He helped us achieve our goal last time we were here. He's an incredibly talented inventor and scientis." Double D explained.

"It's a pleasure to met you all." the man greeted.

"But why're here?" Kenny asked "Don't you have other important things to do like, built a giant drill powered by chocolate or something?"

"Oh, the Super Choco Diller 1000 was finished last week." E. Gadd explained "I came here today for the Grand Star Festival."

"The what?" Eddy asked

"I take it you've never heard of it." E. Gadd cleared his throat and began his explantion "You see, it's a time of year when star bts rain down from the sky. Where they originate or even why they cme down during this period is still unknown, but each year we celebrate it as a time of joy and peace. And to start it off..."

E. Gadd reached into his pocket and pulled out an item. It was a flower with black, determined eyes and flaming, red petals. Ed instantly gasped at seeing the item after so long.

"Mister Ed, some fireworks?" E. Gadd asked

Ed egarly scooped up the Mega-Up and stared at it in his hand before slamming it in-between his hands. The tall boy was engulfed in a burning arua, hot blaze surrounding everything around him. The ids all looked on in awe, while Eddy and Double D gave looks of familiarity at the sight. The flame disappeared and Ed stood now in new clothing. His now wore a black jacket with orange flames as well as the rest of his attair, his eyes now burning fire. The Ed looked down at himself and gave a gleefu squeal of delight at being in his Mega-Up form once again. He then rose his hands in the air and fired of a stream of flame that snaked high into the air. At their peak, the flames exploded in a powerful and colorful spray of fire. The kids looked dumb-founded at th feat and then at the one who had preformed it. It was thing to hear about it, but to see it was another thing entirely.

"And why should he be the only one to have fun?" E. Gadd said, presenting Plum with a bow. The weapon was gold with a pink heart where the arrow would rest and was drapped in a golden arua. Plum egarly gripped Precious Glory and aimmed high into the sky, grabbing the heart and pulling out an arrow. She let loose and multiple arrows flew from the bow, exploding high in the sky in an array of pink mist and hearts. The kids were now completely speechless at the display while E. Gadd comfronted the remaining heros.

"Mister Double D, Mister Eddy, Mister Kenny." the professor said wth outstrecthed hands.

The trio quickly picked up the items and crushed them in their hands, a blinding light engulfing them. When it settled, the three now stood in differnt attir. Eddy was now covered in a black and orange armor, orange visor placed over his eyes. Next was Double D, covered in white and orane fur with a fox's head as the hood and carrying a staff with a fox head at the top. And finally, Kenny was sporting a yellow shirt with orange stripes down the sides with matching pants, dual wrist bands and a head band completeing his look. The three then looked themselves over, re-familiarizing themselves with their power.

"Now then," E. Gadd said "Let the Grand Star Festival Commence!"

* * *

The night quickly came and the kingdm was now even more alive then ever. Booths and stands littered the streets, Toads bartering for various items or simply enjoying themselves. At the castle, the kids were all outside, gazing up at the sky as they awaited for the star bits shower to start. Sarah and Jimmy were reclining on the patio while enjoying tea made by Toadsworth, which Jimmy demanded to know the recipe to. Rolf was chanting it u wth the gardener over farm work while Nazz tried, and failed, to snuggle with Kevin. As for our heros, they had to make due with impressing the masses by showing off their skills for the crowds.

Eddy was entertaining with a display of power, breaking huge boulders into nothing with nothing more than a single toss of his hammer, Double D was explaining the wonders of aerodynamics through hands on demostrations, Ed was juggling fireballs as he danced around, Kenny was amazing others by preforming tasks of extreame speeds, and Plum shot off several arrows and made them seemingly dance around the targets. It was right as Eddy was about to amaze with his special hammer techquine when E. Gadd called for everyone. As they all gathered near the front of the castle, they all noticed as a large drapped object standng before them.

"Welcome, everyone!" the man said "As you are all well aware of, we owe the peace and harmony we have now thanks to Princess Plum and her cohorts: the Eds and Kendrick!"

A loud roaring cheer burst fromthe crowd, all chanting out the names of their heros. Plum and Double D blushed while Eddy, Ed, and Kenny simply smiled and waved to the adoring crowd. Even the kids gave their friends a round of appluase, glad that they had accomplished something good for once.

"Now, if I could turn your attention towards me please," E. Gadd asked "I present to you, 'The Heros Statue!'"

With that, he pulled the long sheets off of the object an let the crowd all gawk in awe. There in fot of them, was a stone statue of the Eds, Kenny, and Plum. Ed was in the center, fist rasied high in the air, with Double D and Eddy on either side with their respective weapons and Plum and Kenny completeing the image. The five could only look o in awe at the statue that had been crafted in their image from adventures that had taken place. Suddenly, their attention was again turned to the sky as crystals fell frm the sky in beautiful displays of color. The cul-de-sac kids all looked on with wonder, Sarah and Jimmy locking hands and looking at the Star Bits crash open into primary colors.

Immediately, Ed started runnng around, attempting to catch the falling space debris on his colored tounge. He manage one, but upon chewing, the bits grounded his teeth to gravel. Edd quicky rushed over to help out his poor friend while Eddy simply looked on and calle Ed an idiot. Now everyone was up and about, trying to catch the color stars as they fell frm high above. Double D quickly took to collecting and study, Kenny and Jimmy offering to help out. Eddy was bashing away at the bits as to impress a group of girls while Plum was being fussed over by the Toads.

"Fascinating!" Double D exclaimed "It would seem these star bits are composed of materials not unlkie those of metorites."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, looking over a purple one in his hands.

"Now if only had a chance to go out and observe the eent from orbit..." Double D mused.

It was cut short as a series of screams broke out behinde him. They all turned and saw that star bits were hitting Toads, causing them to become encaed in crystal. Not only that, but i seemed as if Koopas had suddely infiltrated the kingdom; hammers, boomeanges, and magic flying all over the place. Wasting no time, Edd and Kenny both charged at the enemies; allowing their old experiance kick in. Just on the other side, Sarah was ducked bhinde a table with Nazz as Ed and Plum fired off attack after attack in many heated attempts to push back the ever going waves of opposition.

"How'd these guys get inside!" Plum asked, firing off thee more arrows.

"Die evil mutate turtles!" Ed yelled and fired off a massive fireball.

The action was even more intense on Eddy's side, as he single handly held off the Koopas from the Toads and Kevin and Rolf. Eddy threw his first hammer forward and ducked a striking hammer before slamming his own into the Koopas side, sending the enemy into his own allies. He then dual weilded his hammers and began to constantly hit the enemy, sending them flying off in every direction. Kevinand Rolf could only watch, helpless to assist the small boy in his fight. The small boy ducked a quick swipe from a boomerange and lanuched a charged up upper cut with his hammer. As he pepared to preform the coup de grâce, a giant quake shook him and everyone else from their feet. And the Koopas all disappeared, retreating into te far off woods.

"What's happenig!" Double D asked, racing up to Eddy.

The answer came soon after. From the castle rose a mighty explosion of black mist, slivery trails of it snaing to their feet. From this mighty explosion formed a figure, one that they all were familiar with.

"Is that Bowser!" Plum yelled

True, it ws indeed the Koopa King, but in a muc different form. He was many times bigger than his previous size, lare enough to crush a tower of the castle with his scalely foot. The giganic Koopa roared at the top his lugs, rattling the timbers and foundations of the area. The kids all covered their ears; Jimmy crying as he clucthed Sarah in fright. Once he was done, the Koopa gave a toothy grin at the heros before giving a laugh.

"Hi there, 'heros'." the giant Koopa gloated

"Bowser! What on earth are you doing!" Plum asked

"What do ya think? I'm gonna get rid of you!" he replied

"What!" the kids all screamed

"You backstabbing jerk!" Kenny bellowed "I'm gonna pound you into dust!"

The young Koopa stopped, however, when he realized that he wasn't going anywhere. He looked down to see that he was slowly floating off of the ground and not only him, but everyone. They all screamed and hollared a they were pulled away from one another before being covered in a sphere of orange light. But what struck them, however, was that the Eds were still on the ground; staring up at the feat.

"And I'm gonna start by sending you and the rest of this to the place to oblivion!" he yelled

He then held up his hand and focus. Soon, a dark sphere of energy bagan to form above his hand, swirling in chaotic energy. Everyone below looked on with frighten eyes, running around and screaming their heads off. From above, the kids ponded on their prision, trying to escape in order to help but to no avial. The Eds simply looked up above, the sphere now bigger than Bowser, who was now smiling sadistically. Then, he slammed his hands down and the sphere descended upon the kingdom. Ed, in his panic, fied off as any fieballs as he could, hoping that he might be able to stop the inpendng doom, only to watch them fizzlze on the surface.

"Good lord." was all Double D managed to mutter before the sphere hit the surface, immedatiely engulfing everthing in a dark explosion.

Bowser looked on from above and saw that the entire event take place, laughing all the while. The kids were speechless, Sarah and Plum espically. Tears welle up and poured rom Sarah's eyes as she watched her the planet her brother was on disappear in a dark inferno. Plum fell to her knees, bawling as Bowser carried them away, sur that they might never see their friends again.

* * *

Edd groaned, gripping his head as he dizzily got up. His eyes flickered several times as he tried to get his bareings, finally tiny bursts of light returning his vision to nrmal. However, once he looked around him, he quickly wished he hadn't. All around him was nothing but floating debris, including the small plantoid he resided on. A quick survey revealed his two friends, de-powered and lying sprawled on the ground. He rused over to them and quickly shook them hard.

"...What happened?" Eddy asked

"I believe it's safe to say we survived the explosion." Double D said

"Butter Toast." Ed groaned, waking up.

The three Eds, now awake, faced the full wieght of the situation at hand. They were all stuck on the remains of a planet, with no Power-Ups, means of travel, and no idea what to do not. Ed, in his own fashion, paniced and started digging around in order to escape.

"Ed, I doubt digging will help us." Double D said "And any Power-Ups left are surely either destroyed or out of reach."

"So how're we suppose ta get off this rock!" Eddy yelled

"Eddy, how are we suppose to get anywhere?" Double D yelled, voice echoing in the vast casmos.

* * *

**Auther's Notes: Sorry for the wait, wanted to do this sooner but my computer was acting crazy again. Anyway, this was basically a set-up chapter and the action will finally start in the next chapter. TTFN!**


	3. Act I: Chapter 1 Sky Station Galaxy

****

**Author's Notes: I can't beileve I'm writing this much! Anyway, in this chapter, the Eds face the (brief) trials of getting off the remains of space rocks, get introduced to a interstellar crew, and visit their first galaxy! As always, enjoy and please revew!**

* * *

Chapter 3 : The Traveler's Guide to Intersteller HitchHiking.

Space. A vast sea of stars and constellations that spanned from now until the end of time. Out here, there was the remains of the late planet destroyed in its prime; resident to three small boys trapped within its scattered boarders. Sitting on a small stump as a stool, the small Ed groaned as the sounds of frantic digging was heard in the backgound. Double D had given into despair and taken a reclusive spot on the edge of the plantiod, wallowing in his sarrow. Ed, deciding to take a proactive approach, had taken to digging his way out of his situation. However, the tall Ed had simply forgotten that the gravity of the area and it's spherical shape made any attempt at escape fruitless. This was proven after he popped up from the ground akin to that of a gopher, dirt spilling off of his clothes. The Ed then proceeded to pull himself up and then begin clawing his way back down again.

"Ed, would ya give it a rest?" Eddy asked "You've been at it for eight hours and haven't gotten anywhere."

At that time, Ed shot back up from the ground and turned towads his friend.

"I know I'm getting close, Eddy!" Ed said with a half smile before disappearing back into the ground.

The short Ed groaned and returned to staring out into space. The Eds had been on the hunk of rock for what seemed like hours, if not days; stuck in the same pace without getting anywhere. It was suffice to say that the experiance had started to weight on Eddy's nerves and Ed's annoying digging wasn't exactly helping either. He'd managed to keep it under control...until Ed popped from under him and sent him flying onto the down-side of the sphere. Eddy, now flaring mad, proceeded to run towards the top-side and began to wrap his hands around the Ed's head, stranggling him throughtly as he shook with anger. At any other time, Double D would have scorned his friend for such behavior, but he was now staring at the sky with wide eyes. He immediately jumped to his feet and started pacing backwards, following the object in the sky as it continued its trajectory. In his entrancement, he failed to looked behinde himself and slammed smack into his two friends.

"Ow! What's with you, Sock-head?" Eddy shouted, rubbing his afflicted areas.

Double D simply kept staring at the sky, which made Ed and Eddy curious about what he was gazing at. The two of them looked skywards and also gave a look of disbelieve. Floating above their heads was the shattered remains of a vaguely recognizable shape, with only the presence of a wing helping to indentify it.

"We need to catch it! Ensnare it somehow and ground it." Edd explained

"And how do we do that, smart guy?" Eddy retorted

Before Double D could answer, Ed grabbed his friend and threw him up into the air. Edd screamed as he hurled throught air, his scream were cut short as his body abruntly hit the surface of the object he had syped from below. He quickly scrambled for a grip and managed to latch his fingers around the fin, usig it to pull himself up. Sighing, Double D quickly asked himself the most obvious question at this point: how was he going to get down?

"Great! Now how're we gonna get him down!" Eddy asked

Ed answered by grabbing his friend and pulling him tightly, strecthing out his body in the process. He then twirled him round his head like a lasso and slung him around the object. He then grunted and pulled down the object onto the plantiod. Emerging from the weakage was an enraged Eddy, now steaming mad and egar to plant his fist into his friend's face.

"Well, while I disprove of Ed's method of retrival, I've still more than glad to have this." Edd said, runnig his hands across the smooth frame.

"What? A piece of junk?" Eddy blurted

"No, Eddy. I'm sure you'd remember it if you had the full structure but this is not other than The Explorer 2000!" Double D shouted, joy filling his every word.

Eddy blinked a few times and stared hard at the steel wing in front of him. Sure enough, his memories ame rushing back, memories of their breif exploits in the craft returnng. Immediately the Ed beamed at knowing that now they had a sure-fire way off the rock.

"Wait a mintue-" Eddy briefly searched the area "where's the rest of it?"

Double D sighed in exasperation. Of course he didn't expect Eddy to understand the significantice of this find. Sighing, he resumed speaking.

"Eddy, the fact that we found this peice at all means that there's a good chance that the rest are somewhere nearby." the smart Ed explained. "Now all we need is a way to travel from this plantoid."

"Like that star I found?" Ed said cheerfully.

The two Eds looked at their dirt covered friend as he smiled at them absent-mendedly. The boy then popped himself from the ground and led his curious friends to the 'star' he had supposedly found. And there it was, floating seemlessly above the ground. The star was the appropiate gold with five-points ending in a gold spheres, a smaller star circlig inside it. The two Eds looked speechless at the star and then to their larger friend, Eddy responding with a sharp blow to the tall Ed's head in anger.

"Why didn't you tell us about this!" Eddy shouted, shaking his fist in anger.

"You never asked?" Ed replied with a confused look.

Edd wasted no time with his bickering friends and jumped into the spinning star rings. For a few breif moments, he was weightless, gravity completely void of any control over him. He couldn't help but let the inner scientsit within him make him question the nature of how the device woked. As anyone would be when in zero gravity, the Ed instictively kicked at the weightlessness beneath, enough to cause him to fly from the star to throught space, yelling at the top of his lungs. Double D had never in his life been more afriad, despite many of the things he had been througth, waving his arms about as he flew through the aieless space. Suddenly, he managed to lock his eyes on a fast approaching planetoid coming into veiw. Edd quickly realized that his impact was immenatie and tried his best to get some type of better landing position, but he found that it quite useless as his path seemed to refuse to allow him to flip. And during this, he made freash contact with the surface of the plantiod and was sent barrel rolling into a nearby bush.

Quickly recovering from it, the boy proceeded to spit out leaves and pull out twigs from his hat.

"Well that was...exhilerating." he said in a flat tone.

After finishing removing the twigs and plant bits from his person, he beganed dusting himself when a shadow slowly appeared below him, steadily growing along with a familiar shout of laughtar. He let out a small meep before Ed and Eddy collectively dogpiled on top of him. Ed gave his biggest grine of satifastion as he had fllfilled his dream of flying throught space just like Lothar, The Space Barrian, when he heard mufffled grunts from beneath him. He rose, letting Eddy fall to the ground and Edd gap for much needed air after having Ed's bulk under him.

"That was aewsome! Let's do it again!" Ed shouted until Eddy gripped his fingers around Ed's lips.

"Shut it, monobrow." he hissed before releasing his grip on the tall Ed.

Stiarthing his his lips, the tall Ed looked over to see Edd gawking over a glass dome, rambling on about its marvoulous condition and structural strenght or some other science babble Ed didn't understand. It was only a few moments later before Ed used his mammoth strenght to lift up the half sphere an take it to the the star. Floating breifly in zero gravity, he kicked and was lanuched back to the previous plantiod. A loudd thud resounded followed by the sonds of Ed returning back to his friend.

"Good. Now then, let's move on to the next one, shall we?" Edd asked politely.

From that point now, the three had spent the better part of a day in search of parts to the destroyed Explorer 2000. While some parts were usable, others had been broken and fractured beyond repair. It seemed like an eternity before the Eds had finally gathered enough usable peices in order for the genius Double D to use. Armed with nothing more than a wrench he'd statched inside his hat, the smart Ed went to work.

It was only after for hours of hard, un-interrupted labour that he managed to piece together the magnificent vessal. Or at least a vessal anyway. True, he was in a bit of a rush, and lacked proper tools to connect certain parts, and was without quite a decent amount of parts but he had managed it regardless. Whipping his head of sweat, he becokned his two friend over and they stood in front of the craft. With a push of a button, the door hissed opened and allowed the three to board. Each Ed hopped into one of the only three seats aboard, their chairs creaking loudly as they struggled to support their weight. Edd ordered a full system's check, flippnig on switches, twisting knobs, and pulling levers. Then, he pulled back on the ignition and the thrusters roared to life; sending the craft up and into the vast darkness of space.

* * *

Cruising throught space, the largest vacuum one could fathom, one couldn't help but think. Double D, being the genius he is, found it hard to fight the uneasiness in his stomach. Every now and then, he'd glance back and here a sharp hiss of air befor in vanished just as quickly. Not only that, but it was much more, such as the compass would occansional go haywire while creaks and moans could be heard frequently. Because of this, he had one hand hovered over the emergency eject button, just in case something were to happen.

While Edd was busy worrying about the ship, Ed was busy looking out into space and looking at the vacuum with great fasicnation. It was been far too long since he experienced such a thrilling sensation as that one would get from traveling throught space, free of direction as oe was at the mercy of space. As he started to fantasize about what creatures might exist on the distant stars they passed, he noticed that outside his window was floating figure. It was shaped like a star with beady black eyes and a pale creame color. The star saw the Ed and Ed the star, responsing to it with a heartly wave and smile. The star also smiled...before it twirled and rammed itself into the right engine of the space craft.

"Ahh! What was that!" Eddy shouted, awaking from his nap.

"Eddy! Ed! It appears as if that explosion was our second engine." Edd shouted, gripping the stirring wheel.

Gripping his seat, Eddy panted quickly when suddenly the same star creature frm before appear out his window. Eddy gave it a confused look before shouting.

"Hey! Can you help us!" he asked

The star creature nodded and expressed a happy look, much to Eddy's relief. This soon changed to life-threathening fear as the creatre suddenly triwled and crashed into the back of the ship. The craft jerked wildly and Eddy found himself looking out his window to see the same creature. beaming a look of satifastion. Double D, meanwhile, struggled to gain some type of stirring with two of their three engines gone and the last on fire. He sweated propusly, sweat lubbing his hands and making it that much harder for him to grip the stirring wheel. He then looked u from the sparking control panel to the windsheild, seeing the star creature flashing it's cheerful expression before crashing clean through the nose of the shi, causing it to spark and explode. Now unable to steer, he and his friends could now only scream as they rushed towards the surface of an unknown galaxy. The star creature stood aside and watched the entire event before floating off into the deepest reaches of space.

* * *

Ed groaned, felling his back ache from being atop some hard and lumpy surface. When he heard it groan, he rose and pulled his two friends from underneath him. He gave his friends a small shake before they were consciouse again, embracing them in a sharp vice grip as he gripped them tightly. As per usual, Eddy delievered a sharoe blow to Ed's head, causing Edd and himself to fall to the ground. Eddy balled a fist but soon retracted it when he gave a glance around himself. No longer were they in space, but on a plantiod. The area was covered in lush grass and colorful flowers that ringed around a tall shack-like structure, complete with windows and light blue painted wood. But what got him was the sky. The sky was unlike anything he'd ever seen, seemingly a cross between night and day; deep blue background dotted with hundreds of stars.

"Breathtaking, isn't it gentlemen?" Double D mused softly, staring up in awe at the sky.

Eddy quickly shook himselfout of his tranc and turned around to see that the ship they'd arrived in was now only a smothering peice of hot metal, charred black and beyond repair. Edd, too, saw this gave a distrought look.

"I can't beileve this!" Double D said, gripping the edges of his hat. "Nearly five hours of hard work: gone! All stars to that meddlsom star creature!"

"Wait, you saw it too?" Eddy asked

"Me too. I saw him when he crashed into the engine thingies." Ed said

"But why? Why on, wherever we are, would such a creature want to destroy our ship?" Double D asked, thinking.

"I bet that backstabbing creep Bowser sent 'em!" Eddy yelled, balling his fist.

"I doubt it, Eddy. Bowser seemed sure that he had destroyed us with that last attack. I say some other force is behinde this." Double D replied

"Look! A walking mushroom!" Ed shouted

The two Eds shifted their attention and saw that their was indeed a walking mushroom, a Goomba, marching about aimlessly. The Eds quickly hid behinde the large cylinder in the middle of the plantiod. The Eds slowly each peeked around the corne, seeing that the Goomba was still circling around its post. Retreating back behinde the tower, the Eds quickly and quitely began to discuss their situation.

"Let's just go out and get rid of it." Eddy whispered, slamming a fist softl into his palm.

"I'd advise agauist it, Eddy." Double D said "We aren't in any condition to pick a fight."

"It's just a stupid Goomba! All we've gotta do is jump on it!" Eddy whispered loudly.

"Um, guys?" Ed said, nervously pointing his finger behinde like game

The Eds turned and saw that standing in front of them was an army of Goombas, all staring at them with menacing eyes. The Eds gulped and restorted to their natural ability to run away, built in after years of being chased by the kids. But as they ran for their lives that had neglected to remember that this wasn't a strecth of land, but instead was a peice of it. This meant that they were frce to either come to a screeching stop or make an immediate and sharp turn; they decided to take the latter and whipped themselves away from the edge. A few Goombas weren't as lucky, falling off the platform and into space. However, most of the swarm had caught wise and turned, chasing after th Eds. Seeing that the swarm was hot on their heels, Eddy closed his eyes waving his hands aout as he tried to summon something that might have been of use.

Bonk!

The Ed turned and saw that one of the Goombas was stunned, dizzily walking about like a drunker. Stopping dead in their tracks, the Eds all looked on as the rest of the Goombas hesitated to approach at seeing one of their own stun by them. Then, Eddy held out hi hand again and watched as a Star Bit suddenly flew from his hand and into the Goomba, further stunning it. Grinning, Eddy pointed his hand in a gun like fashion and started to fire around wildly, causing the hoard to shatter about to avoid getting hit. Once close enough, Eddy reared back and kicked the creature, sending it into the air and then the groud, poofing into non-existance.

Eddy beganed a violent campiegn, kicking and shooting the Goombas like game. Only after a lenghty series of kicks and shots did Eddy finally find himself alone with his friends on the floating space rock, panting softly as he regained his composure. This was interuppted as his two friends dog piled on him, crushing him under their combined weight. Once he rolled the two off, he soon found himself and his friends laughing as they celebrated Eddy's victory.

"That was amazing!" a voice suddenly said.

The three Eds swung their necks around to meet the figure of a star creature. Unlike the previous, who was small and pale, this one was bigger and glowed a vibrate yellow that framed his face that over flowed with joy. The three looked at the strange figure cautiously, Eddy whipping out his finger and aimming at the creature.

"Oh, no! I'm not an enemy. I'm actually here to help you!" the star creature said.

At that statement, the star sprite glowed a powerful, bright light shine, blinding the Eds as they assuted their eyes. Seconds passed before they were able to open their eyes again; greeted to the sight a star pad where the star sprite had been.

"Go ahead, use me!" the star sprite said to them.

Nervous and uneasy about having their means of transportion talk to them, the Ed each reluctingl enered the influence of the star and kicked themselves throught space. Their flight path was interrupted, however, as the three quickly and sudden impacted with a small medeorite as the resulting impact sent star bits flying. As their flight neared its end, the Eds quickly flipped themselves and landed shakily on both feet. Quickly regaining his composure, Ed looked up and saw that the Eds were now on another planetoid, similar to the first differig only in the presence of a tall trio of hills.

Egar to continue throught the galaxy, Ed grabbed his friends and ran towards the first hill. A Goomba attempted to impede upon their path only to be shot away by a quick shot from Eddy's finger pistol. The short Ed then looked up and saw that the hill was far beyond his reach, not even his highest jump would be enough to clear the distance. But this was soon remedied as his tall friend scooped him up and chucked him over the edge of the hill, skidding to a stop across the grass. He was shortly followed by his two friends, who now all turned to face the second hill. This one was differet from the others by means of the obstcale that stood between them and the next hill. On the ground was a yellow outline,platforms raising systematically from its surface before travel to their fixed height and disapating into nothingness.

Assurting himself as leader, Eddy bravily volenteered Ed to go and test out the platforms. Ignoring the scoldful looks he recieved from his smart friend, Ed cheerfully ran towrds the platform and hopped aboard. He breifly waited before his platform sloqly but surely rose into the air, laughing all the way to the top where he disembarked. His two friends followed shortly after. As they stared up at the final hill that stood at their way they watched as the duel platforms rose beneath them and elevated them to ground level. Hopping off, they finally made their way to the next star sprite who instantly turned into a launch pad upon seeing the trio.

The three Eds soared through the skies before landing once again on another unknown plantiod. Unlike the others, however, this one was radically different. Green grass and flower were replaced by barren and bleack sand, patches of green grass alertnating between the desert-equse landscape like oasis kolidescope. Double D and Eddy both sctrached their heads while Ed looked around and noticed that th ground and a shadow was steadily growing around. Using his movie-based logic, Ed looked back and saw a giant slab of stone approaching, as expeted. The tall Ed grabbed his two friends and dived for the gras; narrowly dodging the slab by an inch.

"Geez, what's up with this place?" Eddy said as he saw numerous slabs of stone rolling across the sand patches.

"It's one of those levels they throw in to keep you on your toes, guys." Ed exlained as he rose from the ground.

"...Ed, what on earth (or where ever we're currently at is called) are you saying?" Double D asked quizzily.

Wondering about his friend's outburst no longer, Double D dusted himself and followed his friends towards the next set of stone slabs. As Ed had said, the entirity of the plantiod had kept each Ed alert and ready to go at a moment's notice. The sands were occansionally mixed with water, effectively creating marshes and slowing down their movement, Eddy nearly falling into such traps nearly every time. Winged Goombas offered little restistance or threat and were easily dealt with with a snipe of Eddy's finger pistol, their angelic white wings shedding and sending them falling into the black hole beneath. Blowing on his finger after an excellen shot, he turned back towards his friends.

"Nice, huh boys?" Eddy said with a cocky smile.

The flashing outline of his friends were all he could see where they were once standing and he snapped his head to his right to see that they had already boarded the launch pad and kicked themselves off to the next destanation. Growling under his breath, Eddy stormed off toward the star sprite and kicked himself furiously behinde his friends.

Double D sighed to himself as he sailed through the air with Ed close in tow. He had enough Eddy's constant show boating of his Star Bit ability and decided that being left behinde for a while would do himself and Eddy some good. Looking forward, he noticed that the place they were approaching now was coming into view. It appeared to be a lare sphere with hexegonal tiles of stones with grass wedged between the creavices. And on the very top was a large yellow and green spotted egg. But what he hadn't realized was that he was heading striaght towards it.

Ed! Quickly, lean to your left!" the smart Ed yelled.

Normally, Ed would simply smile and shout out some random phrase but he managed to understand the command and leaned far to his left, despite the powerful force of the lanuch path. Following suit, the smart Ed managed with increased difficultity to pull himself out of the direct path and onto one of the tiles. Double D cringed as he landed on his feet, but was other-wise un-harmed; same as Ed who had landed head first. Pulling his head from the dirt, Ed turned and awed at the giant egg, eyes lighting up brightly as he thoght of what might rest inside.

"I'm glad that we managed to avoid that-" Double D said, only to have Eddy land feet first on top of the egg.

"Alright, what's the big idea about leaving me behinde back there?" Eddy screamed, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

His ranting contnued but fell soundly on deaf ears as the two both looked at the egg behinde him. First, the crack grew larger, than the egg shook, and finally two green, stubby appendeges broke free and whipped at the new found air. Double D stammered while a large smile crept onto Ed's face as he saw a pair of white teeth peirce the thin shell.

"And another thing!...What are you guys staring at?" Eddy asked, cutting his rant short.

He turned and grew wide eyed as he saw green and yellow petaled head pop from the shell and into the outside world. Cowarding in fear, the small Ed stepped back and saw the full scope of what had been awakened. It was still mostly inside it's shell save it's short, stubby legs and purple and pale pink spotted head with bright green lips. The creature look surprisingly like a Flower Dragon, if except in toddler form. The creature gave a shrill whine, tossing it's head backward and int the air. The Eds covered their ears and closed their eyes as the high pitche whine bore into their heads.

"Jebus! What's with this brat?" Eddy screamed

Finishing its cry, the creature turned its attention towards the trio of Eds in front of him. It gave another cry before charging right at them head first. Reflexes kicking in, the Eds each rolled out of the way and allowed the rampaging creature to pass them Getting up from the rough tiles, they managed to see the creature turn around and once again chased after them, this time fllowing them as they ran around and around the sphereical plantiod.

"Eddy, since your such the excellent shot, distract the creature while me and Ed try and find a weak point!" Double D shouted

"Are you crazy!" Eddy shouted

Before he could protest further, Eddy found himself alone and at the mercy of plant creature. Growling and lowly muttering an obscencity, he turned back and fired off a dozen rapid shotsfrm his finger only for the ronds to rickorchet off and disapate. He turned and kept trying his best to somehow make at the very least a dent in his target's surprisingly thick shell.

Meanwhile, Ed and Double D chased behinde the creature, trying to keep pace with the infant giant. They ha easily discvered its weakness, a large exposed area of fleash located appropriately on the backside of the creature. Double D had breifly cuckled at the irony of it all, as all the creature needed was a good kick in the pants, so to speck. Eddy had quickly caught up with creatur and delivered and quick and harsh kicked wth his foot, sending a wave of pain coursing throught its body.

"Take that Mister!" Ed shouted

As theplant creature cryed in pain, it turned towards the source of the harsh blow to find Ed shaking his fist scoldingly. Growling, he approached him only to be kicked again from behinde, shreiking in pain from yet another harsh blow. Shaking its head, it instantly bolted off, away from his attackers.

"Where do ya think your going!" Eddy shouted, chasing after the poor infant monster.

Double D watched as Eddy simply chased after the creaure before catching him and givng him a sharp kick in the backside. Again, the plant raced off, this time at speeds that esily out-matched anything Eddy was capable of. Sighing as he watched his friend chase the creature around and around, he ran in the opposite direction. He was almost immediatey met with the creature and gave stern look at it.

"You sir," he started as the infant stopped and turned around in an attepmt to escape "need a time out!"

With that, Double D gave it his hardest kick he could muster, sending the small creature flying into the air before coming crashing back dwn to earth. Ed and Eddy both laughed in victory as they approached their friend.

"Nice one, Sockhead!" Eddy shouted and patted his friend roughly on his back.

Double D only returned wth a sharp hiss as he gripped his foot, pounding with pain from his previous kick. Whatever convinced him that this was a good idea to kick such a large creature was beyond Eds swiveled their heads when they saw that the plant creature was now on it's last legs. Suddenly, his body lit up bright and th Eds sheilded their eyes from the harsh light. When they reopened them, they found that the plat was gone and in its place was a bright yellow star, beady eyes staring blankly out at star stood there, momentlessly floating above the ground, waiting for one of the Eds to reach for it.

Curiosity taking over, Ed reached out for the bright object and watched in awe as the star floated into his grasp. And that's not all that was floating! Somehow, the star had nulled gravity, causing Ed to lift slowly from the ground as well as Eddy and Double D. Then, with a bright flash, the trio rocketed off towrds some unknown location.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So sorry for the extended wait, I really been distracted, but I'll be making it real soon with a surprise. TTFN!**


End file.
